You dropped your towel
by leiram enaj
Summary: After a falling out, they find themselves facing each other once in a rather compromising situation, again. Panic and confusion in their eyes and a damp towel between them, for the second time. - in hiatus -
1. Chapter 1  Remembering Summer

Title:You dropped your towel

Author:Leiram

Pairing:Santana Lopez & Brittany S. Pierce

Rating:PG-13 / R

Spoilers:None. Doesn't follow the Glee storyline

A/U:Life two years after college graduation.

A/N:My first attempt on a brittana literary piece. Your comments are highly and definitely encouraged. Thank you for checking this out.

Synopsis:After a falling out, they find themselves facing each other once in a rather compromising situation, again. Panic and confusion in their eyes and a damp towel between them, for the second time.

Disclaimer:All characters herein mentioned are under the ownership of 20th Century Fox's Glee, created by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck and Ian Brenann. All contents pertaining to such characters, and then some are products of my imagination.

Chapter 1

Santana Lopez, the upcoming next big thing in the world corporate advertising decided to skip work today, calling in sick wasn't really her thing but it'd have to do. She's feeling a little lazy today. She went out on her yard for a walk and a quick dip in the pool; she wanted a day alone just to get things out of her mind. It was a hot day; the humidity reminded her of summer long ago. She let out a little laugh, she heard herself and was surprised, it wasn't what you'd call a happy summer but in some ways it could've been, maybe it did, and maybe it was.

It was a hot and humid summer break, today was no different. Clear skies, not a cloud in sight, the heat wave's getting worse. It's the hottest summer they've ever been in. This particular summer was harsher for them, especially for her best friend, Brittany. It was a bad time for her, her mom just passed away. They said the heat compromised her recovery; she just had a triple by-pass and was well on her way for a good recovery, until the heat waves came. They thought of moving to Vermont for the rest of the break but it was too late. Her mom was deteriorating rapidly. Nothing could be done. She kept to herself after that. She rarely went out and spoke little. She refused food and locked herself to her room. She had no one else. She was sad and angry and alone.

"Brit? Are you there? Hey, open up. It's me. Open up Brit."

There came a knock on her door, then another one. Then it started to sound a little louder. She was banging on her door.

"B, c'mon. Open up. I'll knock this door over, you know I can and I swear I will."

She heard a sliding sound and then a crisp click of the bolted door. Santana opened the door and burst in, closed the door behind her and then faced where Brittany sat. Her room was in order, Santana was expecting it to be in a mess, like the usual but it was clean. She saw Brittany sitting by the edge of her bed, looking out the window, her back facing Santana. She could hear her sobs. Santana looked down, avoided the scene, she hated seeing her hurt. It was alien to her, she usually giggling at everything, bouncing up and down, always with that bright smile on her face. Seeing her like this twisted her insides.

"Hey, Brit. I came as soon as I heard. I'm sorry." Santana stayed where she stood. Her back against the door, she dared not come close, not yet. "I came looking for you. Your dad said you locked up. I brought food, he said you haven't eaten anything after, after..." she couldn't bring herself to say the words. "Anyway, I, I was looking for you." Santana said. "Everyone is." she continued.

"Of course you were." came the reply, her voice was near inaudible, probably because she hasn't had anything, not even a sip of water. "Everyone kept apologizing, San. But that wouldn't change anything now would it?" Brittany turned and looked at her, her eyes piercing through; Santana saw tear stains on her face, her eyes swollen and puffy. The usual bright blue wasn't there, but was replaced by bluish gray. Her lips chapped and dry. Santana couldn't bear just standing there; she raced to her bed, and stood in front of Brittany. She knelt and hugged her.

"No it wouldn't, Brit, neither will locking yourself inside your room and trying to be like those zombies in that lame movie. Santana cupped her cheeks, wiped the tears gushing out of her eyes then kissing them shut. "Now you keep 'em shut Brit. I'll get some ice to keep the swelling down. Stay there ok?" Santana ordered while leading Brittany to lie down, kissed her forehead before going downstairs. Brittany touched her forehead were Santana's kiss burned her skin, a small smile tugging the corners of her mouth, the first time since her mom passed. When she got back to Brittany's room she was sitting up again, her eyes still shut. Santana entered the room, quietly staring at her bestfriend. "San?" Brittany asked. "Yeah, I'm here B." she replied. "Didn't I tell you to lie down?" Santana said sitting next to Brittany. "I wanted to hear you come up my room. I like the sound your feet makes." she answered. Santana smiled, "Lay down will you."

The swelling finally went down; Brittany lay down on her bed, just as Santana told her. Her eyes still closed, her hands searching for Santana s.

"I'm here." she said touching Brittany's hand. "Do you need anything?" she asked her as Brittany took Santana's hand. "Not really San, but do you mind staying for a while?" Brittany pulling her close. Santana reluctantly followed and sat on her bed leaning on the headboard. "Yeah, sure B." she said to her. Brittany feeling Santana close, she turned and put her head on Santana s lap, Santana then gently stroked Brittany s hair to help her sleep, then after a while she herself slept.

"San?" She stirred at the sound of her voice; Santana slowly opened her eyes and turned towards the voice. "San." She heard it again. "Brit?" Santana replied. "What's wrong? Are you feeling ok?" she asked. She found herself lying next to her, Brittany's arms around her waist. "Brit, hey." she looked at her, Brittany was crying again. It pained her seeing her best friend like that. "I dreamt about mom again." she said. "I miss her San. I really miss her." Brittany said with tears rolling down her cheeks. Santana put her arms around Brittany and pulled her close to her. She doesn't know what to say to her. She kissed her forehead, wiped her tears then hugged her close again, Brittany buried her head on Santana s chest and wrapped her arms around her waist, she was crying hard again. No words came from either of them. Santana pulled Brittany for a cuddle. She could see the tear stains on her cheeks, fought the urge to kiss them but failed. "San?" Brittany said surprised. Santana was caught with strange emotions. Stuttering she tried to talk, "I, I just wanted to make the pain go away. I, my mom used to do that whenever I hurt myself." Santana said looking away.

They stayed like that for a while, just basking in the comfortable silence. Brittany smiled, "Thanks San." Santana smiled feigning sleep. Brittany planted one on her best friend before closing her eyes and stirring back in her sleep but leaving Santana wide awake. She bit her lower lip, contemplating that seconds ago her bestfriend s lips were on them, she then looked at Brittany, who she thought was sleeping already. She was trembling, confused stunned and then smiling at the same time. She s at loss of words and barely knows what to do next. unknown to her a slight tug on the corners of her mouth. Deep warmth engulfed her whole being. She looked at the girl in front of her, the girl she calls her bestfriend for as long as she could remember. She looked at the only girl, the only person she loved more than herself. She moved in closer, hands entwined their foreheads touching, nose rubbing against each other; lips daringly close, separated by only a breadth of hair. They slept snugly and with contented peace.

"BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" the doorbell rang, cutting her from her reminiscing.

Brittany was caught in traffic, she was going to be late and it was her first day. The heat wasn't helping either, people around her are shouting at each other. Road rage everywhere. Even her cab driver's on a short fuse. She was getting worried. "Excuse me, Mister?" Brittany said. "Eh, wadd'ya wan' lady?" the driver snapped. Brittany moved back a little, cautious not to engage in a disagreement. "Can you let me out right here mister, I'll just walk it out." she said letting out a small smile. The driver looked at her, softening up a bit. "You sure? I'sa smeltin' ot out there righ' now lady." the cab driver said without the harshness she found earlier. "I'll be fine mister. Thank you. How much will it be?" Brittany said. "Tha'll be 4.56 missy." the cabbie said. Brittany passed the bill then went out, started towards the Fifth at Sax. She still has a lot of walking to do. She glanced at her watch, "The long dude is up near 10 already, I'm not gonna make it." she said, then started to run.

She was late for a good thirty minutes; she was asked to go to meeting room. Brittany started to panic. "The meeting room? It's my first day, what am i supposed to be doing there?" thoughts of getting fires in her first day started prancing in. "I'm screwed. Ugh!" she said. Her foot tapping the well tiled floor, her knees still trembling from all the running.

"Miss Pierce." a stranger said. "Yes!" Brittany sat up straight, startled by the voice. "They're ready for you now" the man looked at her studying her. Brittany stood up then went to where the man pointed. She opened the door, went in and disappeared behind it.

A group of men wearing suits were seated, busily talking among themselves. She went in unnoticed and stood by the corner. She stood there for a good while until the lone woman noticed her. She looked at her, motioned her to come closer to the panel.

"Miss Pierce I assume?" the woman in power suit said. Thank you for volunteering, I understand you're a new employee? She asked.  
>"Volunteer? Um, yes ma'am it's actually my fir-." Brittany stated but got cut. "Good, it's nice to have employees showing initiative. Now Miss Pierce, we're kind of in a tiny pinch. We're about to close a deal, a very big, big deal but we kind of, what do you youngsters call it? Snag? Yes, we kind of hit a snag. So, we need your help. I need your help." the woman stood imposing. Brittany listened well; it could help her save this job. "I need you to go to this address and deliver this envelope, I will need you to stay there until these are signed, then come back. It's most important that these papers are signed, ok?" the woman looked at her intently. Brittany nodded her head without saying anything. "Good. Now off you go." the woman patted at her shoulder then returned to her seat. Brittany stood then went out as quietly as she went in. she started walking towards the elevator and read the address. "Oh, what did i put myself into? Well, at least I wasn't fired." Brittany thought to herself.<p>

She was at the lobby waiting for the taxi the company called for her, one of the perks of working for a huge ass advertising company as this. She was sitting down, still thinking about how she managed to save her job. "But I haven't, well not yet..." she thought to herself. "Miss Pierce, your cab's here." the doorman said. She stood up and raced to the door. "You be careful now." said the doorman. "Thank you, mister." her reply. Brittany sat inside the cab and gave him the slip of paper with the directions. The cab sped down the curb and disappeared. Brittany thought it was going to be a long drive. She was right, the last thing she thought she saw was a man trying to climb the empire state. "That s silly." she said to herself before drifting to memories of long ago.

Her back felt sore during the long drive, she wanted to sleep but her bestfriend always warned her that she d wake up in a strange place without a way back if she did. So she kept herself awake, wandering what has become of her. She last saw her by the bleachers back at Columbia. She leaned back and drifted away back almost 3 years ago.

Ugh, what is it now? her condescension was apparent on her tone. Santana went out of the pool and started towards the door; she clutched a towel hanging by the lounge recliners and tried to wrap herself with it. Another ring on the door reverberated which caused her to be more irritated. Yeah, yeah. I m coming! she shouted clutching the towel with one hand and trying to support herself while skimming through the wet floor with the other. Before the third buzz went off she opened the door ready to banter with whoever this unlucky person is on the other side.  
>What do you want? came the indignation to the stranger out her door, she hasn't even checked through the peephole. She was caught in a visceral excitement of shoving off this unwanted visitor. The door on a full swing caught the visitor off guard, but not so much as the one who opened it. Through her surprise she unconsciously let go of the towel she was once clutching with her hand which was now on her mouth, covering what seems as amazement, or panic, or both.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2  The Blonde

Title:You dropped your towel  
>Author:Leiram<br>Pairing:Santana Lopez & Brittany S. Pierce  
>Rating:PG-13  R  
>Spoilers:None. Doesn't follow the Glee storyline<br>A/U:Life two years after college graduation.

Synopsis:After a falling out, they find themselves facing each other once in a rather compromising situation, again. Panic and confusion in their eyes and a damp towel between them, for the second time.

Disclaimer:All characters herein mentioned are under the ownership of Fox's Glee, created by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck and Ian Brenann. All contents pertaining to such characters, and then some are products of my imagination.

Chapter 2

Washington Heights, New York Lopez Penthouse

"Ugh, what is it now?" her condescension was apparent on her tone. Santana went out of the pool and started towards the door; she clutched a towel hanging by the lounge recliners and tried to wrap herself with it. Another ring on the door reverberated which caused her to be more irritated. "Yeah, yeah. I m coming!" she shouted clutching the towel with one hand and trying to support herself while skimming through the wet floor with the other. Before the third buzz went off she opened the door ready to banter with whoever this unlucky person on the other side.  
>"What do you want?" came the indignation to the stranger out her door, she hasn t even checked through the peephole. She was caught in a visceral excitement of shoving off this unwanted visitor. The door on a full swing caught the visitor off guard, but not so much as the one who opened it. Through her surprise she unconsciously let go of the towel she was once clutching with her hand which was now on her mouth, covering what seems as amazement, or panic, or both.<p>

"Exhibitionist much?" a flash of blonde moved inside and left the stunned latina by the door, staring to where the blonde was standing a couple of seconds ago. Her reverie was cut by a loud thud of luggages on her wooden floor. Santana closed the door, more like slammed it shut. She turned around and faced the other person in the room.

She was staring back at her. Eyebrows quirked and a smirk plastered on her face. Santana's widen eyes locked with the blonde, her mouth agape and brows furrowed. "Nice timing for a day off Lopez." She heard her say. "You should probably..." the blonde closed the gap between them and closed Santana's dropped jaw. "There." the blonde continued.

Santana blinked furiously then shook her head to clear the cobwebs. She looked back at the figure in front of her. Figuring out that she wasn't dreaming the corners of her lips started to tug upwards. Suddenly, without any warning, the latina threw herself at the blonde enveloping her with a bear hug. "Fabray! You bitch! You should've called!" Santana barked at Quinn who returned the hug with similar fervor. As they back up they lost their balance and stumbled down on the floor, fortunately covered by a thick carpet to break the fall.

"I could've definitely picked you up on the airport!" Santana said while slapping Quinn's arm playfully. "Hey! Not hitting!" Quinn hit back. "Ow! Says who Fabray?" Santana swatting the blonde's hands away. They stopped hitting each other and just laid on the carpeted floor. "I wanted to surprise you." Quinn propped her head on her hand as she looked at Santana lying on her stomach. "How... I mean when did you get back?" Santana asked her. "Just now, 'bout an hour ago actually." Quinn shrugged. "Surprised?" she continued. Santana nodded then smiled at her. Quinn huffed and smiled back. "And why didn't you just come in? Did you like lost your key or something?" furrowed her brow at the blonde. Quinn shoook her head, "Naw, I got it here. I just really wanted to surprise you." she chuckled. "You should've seen your face." Quinn started to laugh. "Har de fucking har." came the reply.

"So." Quinn said scooting closer to Santana. "What are you doing here?" she asked her. Santana turned to lay on her side. Steadying her head with her hand propped on her elbow. "What, am I not allowed to chill back in my condo? she answered. Quinn scoffed. "I don't mean that you idiot. And like you chill." she said rolling her eyes. "I mean, why aren't you like getting all busy and stuff with work. I'm surprised you're taking a day off." Santana sighed. She pulled up a little until she reached Quinn's eyes.

"I'm feeling a little lazy today. Called in and told them I wasn't feeling well. Played the 'sick card'." she tilted her head to the side. Quinn narrowed her eyes at the almost naked girl in front of her and quirked a questioning eyebrow. "And why would you, Santana "Work-your- ass-off" Lopez do such a thing? You'd still be in the office even though you're sick and you'd rather go to Rachel's get togethers than not go to work." Quinn said in a furrow until a sudden realization. "Unless of course you're hookin- Oh my god Santana Lopez you have someone with here you?"

Quinn suddenly pushed herself up to stand and look around the house. "Where is she? It's still a she right, I mean last time I checked you're still gay right?" Quinn went inside Santana's room. Santana rolled her eyes and shook her head in annoyance. She stood up cocked her head and placed her hands on her hip as she waited for Quinn to reemerge from her bedroom. "So where's your new plaything?" Quinn scurries out towards the kitchen. "Ugh! Quinn! It's just us in here!" Santana shook her head and went back to retrieve her towel. "I just wanted to chill for a while ok."

"Riight." Quinn said rolling her eyes at Santana. The latina threw the wet towel on the recliners before diving back on the pool. Quinn leaned back on the sliding doors and watched Santana float back up the surface. "Yes, right." Santana said. "It's just you and me in here Quinn. Santana Lopez hasn't hooked up with anyone for the last 5 wee-" The blonde shocked and surprised. "Woah woah wait, what? Did I just hear 'Santana Lopez' and 'not hooking up' in the same sentence?" Quinn eyed her curiously. "Who are you and what did you do to my bestfriend?" Santana looked back at Quinn and splashed her. "Very funny Fabray." Quinn stepped back not wanting to get wet.

"I'm just saying this is sooo not you." Quinn rolled her eyes for good measure. "You basically scored every girl in the office. Which is well, ew." Santana's brow quirked. "No, I haven't." she smirked at Quinn. Quinn's eyes widen in shock and mouth agape. "Oh please Santana, how many times do I have to say it? I'm seriously not that into that!"

"Exactly!" Santana replied. "You're just not 'that' into that. Which means you're a little into that." Santana air quotes which makes Quinn shake her head while huffing. "C'mon Fabray, you definitely cannot counter that argument. You know ya wants ta get up on all this." Santana cocked a brow and plastered a one of a kind Santana Lopez smile. Quinn mouths whatever.

"But just like I said, it's just not you. And let's not even start with work. I mean, you live and breathe work." Santana went near the edge of the pool turned to face Quinn as she leaned on it. "Case in point: you decided not to come with me to Paris because of... yes ladies and gents, because of work. Who does that?" Quinn threw her hands in the air feigning exasperation.

Santana pulls herself out of the pool. She sighs out a deep breath and headed towards Quinn. "I just really didn't feel like going to work today." Quinn squints her eyes at the latina and tilts her head to the side. The brunette in front of her takes the towel hanging by the recliners and wrapped it up on her body. She followed her back inside. She decided to flop down on the couch while Santana disappeared into the kitchen. She reappeared with a bottle and two wine glasses. "Reading my mind again Lopez?" she chuckled to herself. "I have a feeling this is gonna be a long night." Quinn quipped then Santana shrugged as she placed the items in the coffee table. "Imma change. Be back in a few." With that she left Quinn opening the bottle and making her a glass.

"Oh, and by the way" Santana peered back from her room "get your shit to your room." Quinn scoffed but got up and walk towards her luggage. With her bags in hand she headed towards the bedroom adjacent to Santana's.

They have been living together since their junior year in college. Quinn transferred from New Haven to New York after dropping from Yale's Drama Program. She pursued Audio Visual Arts and Photography at NYU. Quinn suddenly felt that she did better behind the camera although she'd been contacted by countless of entertainment agencies as early as when she was in her second year in Yale. Santana studied Business and Corporate Law in Columbia with a double major with Visual Arts minor in Photography.

She and Quinn bumped into each other one day while she was out running. After that they have been in constant communication with each other. Then one faithful night, due to a fit of slight drunkenness, they agreed on just living together. They figured that since they basically have sleepovers almost everynight they should've just move in together. And having someone to cut the rent with is actually not bad. Santana's two bedroom browning apartment seemed more than enough for the two of them. So that being said, Quinn moved in.

After their college graduation they both applied to the same company. A year after they got their jobs and after a 'very' generous raise (plus some of the trust fund paper they've been just sitting on), they decided to sell the unit and move out and into a three bedroom penthouse twelve floors up in Washington Heights.

Quinn threw her carry on bag on her bed and dropped her other luggages on the floor. Everything was were it was before she left. She went inside her walk in closet and changed into her old grey NYU tshirt and black shorts. She proceeded in the en suite bathroom and removed her make up and tied her hair into a messy ponytail. She cranked her neck a bit and heard a little pop accompanied by a small groan. She ran her hand behind her neck and gently massaged it as she went out her bathroom and back to her bed. She pulled out a box from her bag and made her way back in their living room where she saw Santana sitting on the couch, her leg up to her chest while the other one casually placed on the coffe table. She's in a burgundy tank top and white boy shorts. She was already sipping on the glass Quinn made earlier. She huffed and roll her eyes at her before pointing at the leg on the coffee table. Santana moved it knowingly.

"You sure took your time." Quinn chuckled. "Admit in San, you just missed being in my awesome presence." Santana swatted Quinn's legs as she flopped down beside the latina. "I see your trip gave you a bigger head Fabray." Quinn just shook her head while squirming away from Santana's hitting and poured herself a glass. "Oh please. You love me." Quinn chuckled before taking a sip herself. "Oh by the way, I got you this." Quinn said handing her friend the box from earlier. "I saw it from this small shop near le Marais. I was just passing by then this little thing caught my attention and immediately made me think of you." Quinn smirked. Santana opened the box and took out a silver chain bracelet with a small heart having three dents moving outward to the edges. It's almost the same with her heart pendant she always wear ever since before highschool. Unconsciously her hands immediately traveled up to her neck, looking for the same pendant that she was reminded of but finding nothing. She let out a sigh and looked back at the glint of silver on her hand. Quinn furrowed her brow. "You don't like it." It was more of a statement than a question. Santana ripped her eyes off the piece of jewelry and looked at Quinn wide eyed. "No! no- I. I mean yes, like. I mean I like it Quinn." Santana stuttered. "But you do know you didn't have to get me anything." smooth Lopez. "I know." Quinn shrugged. "But I still wanted to." Quinn said before taking another sip of her wine.

"So..." Quinn broke the silence. "There's wine" she looked at Santana then around the living room "and a muted out movie special." Quinn lifted her leg up the couch resting it between her and Santana. She turned towards her friend. "Something you wanna tell me, S?" Santana let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and placed her glass on the coffee table. She looked at Quinn and gestured that she put the bracelet on her. Quinn's lips curving out for a genuine smile. Santana huffs out shaking her head but smiling back at Quinn. "Thanks. I really like it Quinn." Quinn just nods before looking back at her intently, eyebrows tilted up questioning. "That's what you wanted to tell me?"

Santana breaths out again before closing her eyes and leaning back on the couch. She titled her head up to look at the ceiling before speaking up.

"She's here. She's in New York."

Columbia University, New York

Jacobs, Anthony.  
>Jennings, Mark.<br>Jun, Hyeo San. Cum Laude.

The stands roar up as an asian guy went up the stage and received a canister from a much older man before shaking his hand then bowing towards the crowd. As the cheering dissipated a blonde girl scooted at her seat as another girl whispered at her ear. "What does Cum Laude mean, Britts?" a brunette girl said. She smiled at the little girl on her lap. "That means you're really smart Aly." Brittany said to the girl that looked exactly like Santana when she was five years old. Her brown eyes innocent and sparkling. Her soft, wavy hair tied up in a high pony, which reminded Brittany of highschool. She reminded her of Santana but without the sarcasm and the cussing. "Wow. That's cool Britts. You're smart too. You should be Cum Laude." the girl smiled an authentic Lopez smile the blonde can do nothing but give her a hug. "Britts! I... can't bre- breathe!" the girl stammered. "Oops! Sorry baby girl." Brittany pecked the girl on her cheek.

Kinney, Margaret.  
>Konner, Louise.<br>Lindsay, Morgan.  
>Logan, Nancy.<br>Lopez, Gabriel. Cum Laude.

The row where they were seated erupted in applause. "That's Gaby!" the little girl jumped up from Brittany's lap almost falling over. "He's Cum Laude too! Wow!" she continued. Brittany stood up and lifted the small girl up. "Sanny's next! Sanny's next!" said the girl.

Lopez, Santana. Magna Cum Laude.

The whole crowd roared. Their row was up shouting and cheering. It seemed that no one expected this from the former highschool HBIC Santana Lopez.

Brittany's line of sight was directed to the latina on stage. Even with that graduation gown that she was wearing Santana was stunning to say the least. Her hair was let down with loose curve on the ends. She walked up with much grace and confidence. She took the canister from the headmaster and turned to the crowd who was still on their feet cheering. "She sure is popular around here." Brittany heard Carlos, Santana's father. As her gaze went back to the stage she saw Santana looking directly at her with that smirk on her face. Brittany returned with her own that became a beaming smile that crinkled her nose. Santana then blew a kiss towards her which left Brittany flushed and red on the cheeks. "Tomato, tomato." the little girl on her arms said as she cupped Brittany's face.

As the ceremony ended the graduates were ecstatic and flung themselves to the waiting arms of their loved ones. Santana and Gabriel Lopez went busting out from the crowd they were stuck in. Gabriel ran up to her mother and hugged her, his father patted him at the back. Her little sister tugged on his side catching his attention. "What's up Lisa. Having a good time?" he asked as he lifted the little girl carrying her. "Yep. Britts kept me company." the girl pointed at the blonde which was wrapped in Santana's arms.

Santana jumped Brittany a soon as she found her. Her arms encircling the blonde's neck before kissing her hard. Brittany wrapped her arms on Santana's waist as she kissed back. Their kiss lasted for long seconds before they heard someone clearing their throats.

"I don't mean to intrude you 'sexy time' but I really want to give my baby girl a hug." Carlos Lopez said smirking. They bowed their heads as blood rushed to their cheeks. Brittany chuckled at the blushing latina before stepping aside. Carlos gave her daughter a bear hug and lifted her body from the ground before twirling her around. "Papi! Sto- Papi!" Santana screamed. The sight brought a lone tear on Maria's eyes. She clasped her hands together before heading towards her husband and daughter. She playfully slapped her husband's shoulder making him let go of the squirming younger latina. "Ay dio, Carlos. Put her down, it's my turn for a hug." Maria grabbed Santana and hugged her. Santana rested her head on her mother's shoulder as she was enveloped by the hug.

"I am si proud of you mija!" her mother said. "Prouder than any mother can be." Santana found herself smiling. Her mother ended the hug and pulled a box from her purse. Santana furrowed her brow questioning. "Mami, you didn'y have to get me anything." Santana said. "Oh shush, and this isn't from me. I'll give you mine later." the older latina said. She opened the ox and showed Santana what was inside. It was a gold chain necklace with a cross. Santana's eyes grew wide. She hasn't seen this piece of jewelry since her senior year in highschool. Her eyes started to water and before she new it, she was sobbing in her mother's arms.

"Mama wanted me to give this to you today." Maria said to her child. Santana gripped her harder. "I know it's been hard for you mija..." she said her voice soft. "I think she just needed time. She called me last week and she asked how you were doing." Santana ended the hug and looked at her mother. "I told her you were graduating today. And then after two days I got this from the mail. Along with this." Maria pulled another item from her purse. It was an envelop addressed to Santana. She gave both items to her daughter. She gave her a kiss on her forehead before moving away to meet her husband.

Brittany watched them, her eyes full of concern. She went back and encased Santana into another hug. She kissed her cheek and wiped the tears on her face. She looked at brown orbs with worry and concern. "I'm ok babe." Santana said to her shuffling closer until their foreheads were touching. "I got a letter from abuelita." she said her eyes closed. "I haven't read it yet. She also gave me her-" Santana whispered as she moved for Brittany to put the necklace on her. "It's beautiful San." Brittany said as she clasped the lock in place.

Santana smiled as she turned around. "Turn around Britt." Santana said. Brittany furrowed her brow but followed Santana nonetheless. She saw Santana's arm on the side of her head before she saw a glint of silver in front of her. It was Santana's heart necklace. Brittany fiddled with the heart charm as she turned to meet the latina. "But San this is-" she was cut by Santana's lips on hers. It was just a chaste kiss but it still made her knees go weak. "Even though you already know this I want you to have this with you just so you have something more than just words to remind you that you have my heart." Santana said and smiled. Brittany looked up from the charm and back up to meet Santana's eyes. She felt warmth creeping up her cheeks. Santana smiled at her and offered her pinky which Brittany automatically entwined with hers.


End file.
